Robert House
Robert Edwin House ist der selbsternannte Präsident, alleiniger Geschäftsführer und Inhaber des New Vegas Strip im Mojave-Ödland im Jahre 2281. Mr. House ist in erster Linie verantwortlich für die Gründung der RobCo Industries, die Erschaffung von Mr. New Vegas und der Zivilisierung der New Vegas Casino Stämme. Biografie Geboren am 25. Juni 2020 als Nachfahre eines wohlhabenden Werkzeug-Magnaten aus Nevada, wurde der kleine Robert Edwin House schnell zum Waisenkind, als seine Eltern bei einem merkwürdigen Unfall starben, in den der private Gyrocopter und Blitze verwickelt waren. Obwohl von seinem Halbbruder Anthony um sein Erbe betrogen, ließ er sich davon nicht unterkriegen, er studierte am Institut für Technologie in Massachusetts und gründete im Alter von 22 Jahren RobCo Industries. Dieses Unternehmen wächst unter seiner Führung bald zu einem der profitabelsten Unternehmen der Welt an, was vorwiegend seinem technischen Genie sowie seinem Geschäftssinn zu verdanken ist. So nutzte er den Reichtum und die Macht von Mehrheitsbeteiligungen bei unzähligen anderen Unternehmen, darunter REPCONN Luft-und Raumfahrt und das Lucky 38 Hotel Casino am Las Vegas Boulevard. Zudem ,vielleicht aus ganz persönlichen Gründen, eignete er sich die Fabrik von H&H Tools - das Familienunternehmen von seinem gierigen Halbbruder - an (obwohl, seltsamerweise, die Fabrik am Stadtrand von Las Vegas noch unter Leitung seines Bruders im Jahr 2077 geführt wurde). Als von Natur aus überzeugter Pragmatiker, führte und kreierte Mr. House regelmäßig mathematische Beispiele, basierend auf den globalen politischen und sozioökonomischen Bedingungen, um zukünftige Ereignisse vorherzusagen. Bis ins Jahr 2065, führten ihn diese Vorausrechnungen zu dem unerbitterlichen Schluss, dass die Welt innerhalb von fünfzehn Jahren von einem Atomkrieg verschlungen wird. Schlimmer noch, seine Kontakte innerhalb des Militärs informierten ihn, dass siebenundsiebzig chinesischen Sprengköpfe auf sein geliebtes Las Vegas gerichtet waren. Bewaffnet mit diesem Wissen und seinen Vorausrechnungen, begann House einen geheimen Plan auszuarbeiten, welcher die Stadt und ihn diese Apokalypse überleben lassen würde, damit er die Welt nach dem Krieg sehen könne. Er programmierte mehrere Großrechner mit Satellitenverbindungen, die dazu bestimmt waren die überwiegende Mehrheit der chinesischen Raketen während des Fluges außer Gefecht zu setzen. Dann konstuierte er eine Reihe von Hochleistungs-Laser-Kanonen, die er auf dem Dach des Lucky 38 installieren ließ, die sich um jeden Rakete kümmern sollten, die sein System verfehlt hatte. Zur Erhaltung seiner selbst, nahm er gleich drastische Schritte vor: Sein Körper wurde dauerhaft an eine extrem anspruchsvolle lebenserhaltende Apperatur angeschlossen, die sich um seine körperlichen Bedürfnisse kümmert, während sein Gehirn, direkt in sein riesiges Informationsnetz, durch einen enormen Supercomputer vernetzt wurde. Im Grunde wurde er eine Art menschlicher Gehirn-Bot, mit dem Lucky 38 und einem Heer von Sekuritrons als seinen "Körper". Ein wesentliches Element seines Planes war der Platinchip, welcher in Wirklichkeit eine Kombination aus Zutrittskarte und Datenspeicher mit hoher Kapazität war, mit einem enthaltenen OS-Upgrade für seine Securitrons und des Laser Verteidigungs Netzwerk. Der Chip sollte am Nachmittag des 23. Oktober 2077 ausgeliefert werden. Doch dann kam der Atomkrieg ca. 20 Stunden bevor er ausgeliefert werden konnte dazwischen. Der Chip war verloren, er wurde aber über 200 Jahre später von einigen der vielen Plünderer wiederentdeckt, die House engagiert hatte. Gezwungen, mit einer minderwertigeren Version des Betriebssystems zu arbeiten, erlitt er zahlreiche Systemabstürze und wurde sogar von einem in ein Koma gezwungen, bevor er es schaffte eine frühere, stabile Ausführung zu starten. House kam im Jahr 2138 wieder zu Bewusstsein. Seine Zeit abwartend, betrat er die Weltbühne wieder im Jahr 2274, als die Securitrons des Lucky 38, die unter seinem Kommando stehen, hervortraten. Diese Handlung wurde durch die Ankunft von Republik Neukalifornien Kundschaftern am Hoover-Staudamm hervorgerufen. Mit dem Auftrag seine Regeln festzulegen, warb er die Hilfe von den in Vegas lebenden Stämmen an (später als 'Die drei Familien' bekannt) und baute die Stadt gerade rechtzeitig wieder auf, um die Armee der RNK mit aufgestellten Streitkräften willkommen zu heißen. Im Gegenzug für die Hilfe bei dem Hoover-Staudamm und der Erlaubnis den McCarren Flughafen als RNK-Hauptquatier zu benutzen, signiert House den New Vegas-Vertrag, welcher die Wahrung der Zusammenarbeit mit RNK beinhaltet und den Strip für einige Zeit vor ihrer Aneignung schützte . Nachkriegszeit Status House wohnt im Lucky 38 und ist zuständig für die Securitrons, die New Vegas durchstreifen. Aus Vault 21nach er sich alle nützliche Technologien, und verschloss sie dauerhaft mit Zement. Sarah Weintraub, Bewohner der Vault 21, wehrte sich dagegen und konnte House überreden ein Hotel daraus zu machen. (alles Casino Equipment war schon da). Mr. House sammelt die seltenen Schneekugeln. Er ist bereit hohe Summen für jede einzelne zu bezahlen (2000 Kronkorten pro Stück) Nachdem der Kurier eine Schneekugel an Jane verkauft und er Mr.House tötete, bleibt die Schneekugel in ihrem Inventar und Jane verschwindet. Gesundheit Mr. House ist körperlich extrem gebrechlich und kann nur innerhalb einer geschlossenen lebenserhaltenden Einheit leben. Der Kurier hat die Möglichkeit, durch die Sicherheit zu kommen und ihn in seiner wahren Gestalt zu sehen. Das Öffnen der Isolationskammer, bedeutet für Mr. House allerdings den sicheren Tod, da House's Körper die Keime und Bazillen der Luft nicht verkraften würde. Interaktionen mit dem Spieler Charakter Interaktionsübersicht Quests *Der House gewinnt immer: Mr. House gives the player the quest, which leads to one of the final quests, All or Nothing. In this case, player communicates with House only through the computer terminal in his office. *Für die Republik, Teil 2, Wild Card: Führungswechsel, Render Unto Caesar: However, if the player decides to side with NCR, Caesar, or fight for independent New Vegas, Mr. House has to be killed or disabled. In order to do so, the Courier has to locate his real body first. It is done by activating the "forbidden" terminal on the left wall of House' office, and then unlocking an elevator which is hidden there. Mr. House will try to prevent this, though, and all the Securitrons in his office will attack. Ironically, you can make the Securitrons passive again by activating another terminal in the same room as the elevator (it's near a console on the outer wall). The hidden elevator will take the Courier to Mr. House's Control Room. There, Robert House's stasis chamber is located. Upon activating its terminal, House's cybernetically-augmented body is released from the chamber. He is unable to move and barely speaks, and the fact that his chamber was deactivated means he now will be dead in a year at most, as he was exposed to microorganisms. After talking to him, the Courier has a few options: to kill Mr. House himself through typical means, or by sterilizing his chamber using the nearby terminal. This choice will result in Mr. House being electrocuted. The last option is to deactivate his cerebral implant, leaving him alive, but unable to control neither the Lucky 38 or his Securitrons. All options result in negative Karma, as this is considered to be the most vile of options. *Wenn der Mond über dem Turm steht: Emily Ortal Bittet den spieler, eines von Mr House Computern zu hacken, um Medizinische informationen zu erhalten wie es Mr. House schafft 200 jahre lang zu leben. Sonstige Interaktionen Mr. House nimmt eine wichtige Rolle im Spiel ein. Der Kurier hört viel über ihn während der Reise, bei seiner Ankunft in New Vegas wird er von House eingeladen, ihm im Lucky 38 zu besuchen. Dieser gibt dem Spieler wichtige Informationen über Benny und dem Platin-Chip. Außerdem ermöglicht er dem Kurier und seinen Gefährten die Präsidenten-Suite des Lucky 38 als Unterschlupf zu nutzen. Inventar Notizen * On the shores of Lake Mead, due east of New Vegas, sits the grandiose pre-War House Resort & Country Club, the current site of the NCR's Camp Golf. Due to its name, its obvious past opulence, and the presence of a large portrait of Robert Edwin House in its main dining hall, it may be surmised that Mr. House was a chief financier and patron of the club before the bombs fell. This portrait is reminiscent of a famous painting of Howard Hughes. * Wenn Mr. House durch eine Energiewaffe aufgelöst wird, zerfällt die Stasis Kammer mit ihm. * From information contained on the terminals in the H&H Tools Factory, it is gleaned that Robert House's half-brother, Anthony, used underhanded means to wrestle his inherited share of the family business from him after the death of their father. It is strongly implied that Robert's later, methodical hostile takeover, coupled with McCarthyist paranoia regarding the Communist Chinese, drove Anthony House completely mad. * Mr. House is given the nickname "Not-At-Home" by the Omertas for his tendency to remain ostensibly neutral in Strip affairs. * Upon his death, the quest The House Has Gone Bust! will simultaneously trigger and fail, and the note A Tragedy Has Befallen All Mankind will appear in the player's inventory. * Robert Edwin House is one of the characters that the player must eat in order to earn the Meat of Champions perk. * In the G.E.C.K. there is a version of Mr.House as a human before the war although he has no mustache and his hair is grey rather than black as it looks on his computer. * Due to his age and method of staying alive, Mr. House actually counts as an abomination for the Abominable challenge. Auftritte Robert House erscheint nur in Fallout: New Vegas. Hinter den Kulissen * In Casino Sprachgebrauch, "das Haus" bezieht sich auf allgemein auf die Spieler des Gegners, das Casino selbst. * Mr. House ist die hat Persönlichkeit und anspielung auf Howard Hughes. * Jane, House's computer companion, is likely an allusion to the filmstar Jane Russell, who was under contract to Howard Hughes and also his lover for a time. * Mr. House had another Securitron gal named Marilyn (based on Marilyn Monroe) that was apparently cut. However, she appears alongside with Jane in a card from the deck of card of the collector version, the texture file for her "face" is still in the game's files and there's a reference to her in the G.E.C.K. Also, after meeting Mr. House, Veronica will say she's surprised he only has two robot sex slaves. This was likely meant to reference Jane and the absent Marilyn, but the line was never removed or changed. * If the player opens House's life support chamber to kill or disconnect him, House will ask "Why?" One of the responses is "Because I don't like you." This may be a reference to lines spoken by Jack Lemmon and Kevin Spacey in the David Mamet film "Glengarry Glen Ross". Bugs * Talking to Mr. House on the start of the quest "The House Always Wins" you're given the option "Who exactly are you, Mr. House?" He will tell you his background some what and then the option for "You appear to be a computer, not a man," will open, if your medicine is high enough (35) you can choose the option "The lifespan you're claiming is impossible, except for ghouls and super mutants." Passing this will give you +35 xp. You can repeat this step as many times as necessary to level up. (PATCHED) * A barter check of 50 can be accessed as many times as you want, giving you 50XP every time you do so. * Sometimes when you activate the terminal to access Mr. House's life support chamber, only two Securitrons will become hostile. When returning to the penthouse suite from the life support chamber, no Securitrons will be hostile, and in some cases, the Securitrons won't attack at all.* In some versions of the game, if you choose to kill Mr. House using weapons instead of the life support system terminal, many of your bullets will go through his body. You also won't be able to target him in VATS. * Choosing to kill Mr. House with an energy weapon will cause both him, and his cryostasis chamber, to disintegrate into goo/ash. * If you choose to deactivate the cerebral implant from the terminal, Mr. House will remain alive, but you can still attack him. This is an easy way to complete challenges. He will never die, but you will gain kills with whatever weapon you are using. * Activating Mr. House fails to start dialogue, rendering him useless (the mainframe). This might be the result of reseting ally status of securitrons when they are hostile due to a faction error with vault 11 robots. To fix this, enter the following commands into the console: 1. "setally 1267AB 0001B2A4" 2. "resetquest 00147885" 3. "setstage 00147885 5" 4. "setobjectivedisplayed 00147885 1" 5. "prid 001264c5" 6. "setdestroyed 0" * Choosing to kill Mr. House with a gun may cause both him, and his cryostasis chamber, to hop up and move. Galerie House.jpg|Portrait of Mr. House standing in front of Liberty Prime, located in the House Resort. Howard_Hughes.jpg|The portrait of Mr. House is extremely similar to this one of Hughes standing in front of an airplane. Fallout.Mrhouse.jpg|Prototype version of House's computer screen. MrHouseStasisChamber.png|Mr. House's stasis chamber. FNV_Real_Mr_House.png|Mr. House in the flesh. King of Diamonds.jpg|Mr. House's playing card, the King of Diamonds. Endscrn_cr21.png|Prototype Mr. House in the games ending. en:Robert House ru:Мистер Хаус Kategorie:Menschliche Charaktere Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Charaktere Kategorie:New Vegas Charaktere Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Fraktionen